nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Mael
- As Estarossa= }} - Anime= - As Estarossa=file:Estarossa anime.png 245px}} }} |kanji = マエル |rōmaji = Maeru |alias = Estarossa Estarossa the Love Angel of Death |race = Goddess Demon |gender = Male |age = 380 |birth = January 14 |height = 200 cm (6'6½") |weight = 95 kg (209 Ibs) |hair = Silver |eye = Blue Black |bloodtype = AB |family = Ludociel |affiliation = Goddess Clan Four Archangels Demon Clan Ten Commandments |occupation = Member of the Four Archangels Member of the Ten Commandments |abilities = Ark Sunshine Full Counter Hellblaze |manga = Chapter 109 Chapter 252 |anime = Episode 1 |seiyu = Hiroki Tōchi |english = David Vincent }} is one of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. During the Holy War 3,000 years ago, a certain person reforged Mael and everyone else's memories, giving the Archangel a new identity as a member of the Ten Commandments and the second son of the Demon King, under the name of . Appearance Estarossa= Estarossa is a very tall and muscular man and wears a yellow (blue in the anime) longcoat with gold (silver in the anime) gauntlets and boots. He bears a great resemblance to the wanted poster of Meliodas. He has silver hair and noticeable facial stubble. He also has the same demonic mark as Meliodas and Zeldris but unlike Meliodas, it is above his left eye similar to Zeldris. After absorbing the Commandment of Truth, Estarossa's appearance remains mostly unchanged except that his forearms and legs are covered in darkness, and he gains a spiked circle made of darkness on his back. Once he absorbs the Commandment of Reticence, he transforms for a second time with his entire body covered in darkness similar to that of Meliodas' Assault Mode. |-|Mael= Mael has long, curly silver hair with blue eyes. He possesses two sets of angel wings with the first set being larger than the second. He is seen to have a very muscular build. He wears a robe with several buttons along, striped pants and sandals. 3,000 years ago, he wore armor with the symbol of the Goddess Clan on his chest. After absorbing the commandment of Purity, Mael undergoes a transformation. He happens to have four large wings on his back, two being white on the left and black on the right. He goes on to wear a long full-body dress with pictures of sparks of light in the background and black lines at the beginning of the sleeves. He also wears a helmet with horns on his head with a long blanket with the symbols of the four Commandments that he absorbed covering his face. Personality Estarossa= Estarossa seems to have a normally relaxed demeanor. When Meliodas appears and threatens the Ten Commandments, he doesn't seem overly bothered by the situation. Beneath this aloof exterior, however, he has a very sadistic and cold side. He cites Meliodas' former ruthlessness as one of the traits he used to admire most about him, and clearly takes pleasures in torturing his estranged brother as punishment for the betrayal of his own kind. He did, however, begin crying when killing Meliodas, implying that he does still feel love for his older brother. Estarossa seems to enjoy fighting for himself. For instance, he claimed that he wanted to fight with his brothers for the Demon King's throne, even though he confesses to not being interested in it. Consequently, it makes his motivations rather unclear as he does not put himself forward for the Demon King's throne and rather prefers "gaining" Elizabeth instead. He seems to show some respect against strong opponents such as Escanor to whom he asked his name because he deemed it worth to keep in mind. Zeldris implied that Estarossa may hunger for more power, as he warned him to not try stealing the Commandments they had to recover for himself. Furthermore, Estarossa himself had no qualms in proposing killing his fellow Commandments to acquire their special abilities more quickly, showing that he does not care at all for them apart from possibly Zeldris. This was proven further when he ruthlessly killed the petrified Galand just because it would take time to have Zeldris release him from his petrification. His hunger for power was later proven to be true by the fact that he would rather have all the Commandments for himself, rather than to give them to Zeldris or Meliodas. Eventually, it's revealed that Estarossa seems to be a rather mentally unstable man. Monspeet mentioned that his mind and soul has been slowly eaten away at by his commandment, leaving him in an unstable mindset. His thirst for power is what drives him now. |-|Mael= While ruthless to demons, considering them as garbage and feeling no remorse for how many he killed, Mael seems to have been a good individual to those not associated with the Demon Clan, expressing deep remorse for killing so many innocents and his kin upon remembering what happened. He had enough willpower to turn himself from being a coward unable to harm an insect to the mightiest of the Four Archangels. He also was very proud of how highly Ludociel thought of him. He does not seem to be sadistic towards demons despite his hatred for them, as he prefers to use a technique that gives them painless death instead of beating them first. After regaining his memories, while under the influence of the Commandments, Mael became vengeful towards Gowther for what he did to him. He has became sadistic towards those who ally with Gowther, relishing in the pain Gowther felt when King was in severe pain from his attack. However, he seems to still consider his fellow Archangels as allies, greeting them cordially, clearly being surprised as of how they are against him, and while he fights them and King, he never strikes them with one of his attacks, only ever being shown to inflict grievous harm on King. This changes after he absorbs the Purity Commandment, where he has no qualms attacking anyone, even Elizabeth. After Gowther invaded Mael's mind and made him know the reasons behind why the Archangel was chosen by the demon Gowther to be turned into "Estarossa", Mael showed great remorse for his past actions, letting him to be able to expel the Commandments from within him. Free from the influence of the Commandments, Mael didn't hesitate in saving Gowther. History 3000 years ago Mael was one of the Goddess Clan's Four Archangels and Ludociel's younger brother. In his youth, Mael was rejected by his clan because he was a coward incapable of harming even an insect. During this time, Mael greatly admired his older brother, aspiring to be like him. It was also during this time that he met the goddess Elizabeth and fell in love with her because of her being the only person besides his brother who never made fun of him. However, Elizabeth, who only had eyes for Meliodas, did not reciprocate his feelings. Despite this, Mael always kept observing her from a distance and told Ludociel about his feelings for Elizabeth. His older brother then promised to arrange things for the two of them. However, Mael ultimately ended up devastated when Elizabeth eventually fell in love with Meliodas. At one point, Mael confronted the leader of the Six Knights of Black, Bellion when he raided a Sky Temple and showed his far superior strength by effortlessly almost burning him to death until Meliodas interfered. The result of their fight it is unknown. Mael is first mentioned when Ludociel asks Nerobasta to call for him during the attack on Stigma headquarters. According to Ludociel, Mael was at some point killed by Estarossa of the Ten Commandments. This, however, was revealed to be a false memory forged by the demon Gowther. Searching to put an end to the Holy War, Gowther uses a forbidden spell and reforged Mael's and everyone else's memories of the Archangel, him a new identity as the second son of the Demon King, under the name of "Estarossa". Now a part of the Demon Clan, Mael received the Commandment of Love that Meliodas abandoned, becoming a member of the Ten Commandments. The supposed death of Mael was so devastating for the Goddess Clan, that it forced them to carry out the seal of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. Estarossa was sealed away by the Goddess Clan along with the rest of the Demon Clan, ending the Holy War. Abilities and Equipment As one of the Four Archangels, Mael is an extremely powerful goddess. Like all members of the Goddess Clan, he has wings that grants him the ability of flight. Despite being initially weak from the beginning, Ludociel knew Mael possessed immense potential and would be able to surpass him in the future. Living up to Ludociel's beliefs, Mael became the strongest of the Four Archangels. His older brother, the leader of the Four Archangels, openly admits that he is not able to match Mael's power when his Grace reaches it's maximum at high noon. Mael is so powerful that after Meliodas' betrayal of the Demon Clan, to perverse the balance of power, Gowther was forced to convert him into Estarossa in order to tilt the power balance of the war in favor of the Demon Clan, forcing the Goddess Clan to perform the Coffin of Eternal Darkness. His power as the most powerful of the Four Archangels is far superior to the power he had as Estarossa, as while Estarossa was considerably overwhelmed by the Commandments, upon regaining his memories and power as Mael, he proved capable of fully controlling the Commandments in his body. The Commandments inside him also serves as a replacement to the Grace he possessed which increases his power, as shown by how he manages to pressure King, Sariel and Tarmiel all at once, severely injures King and only loses upon being caught off guard. Even after he sustains severe wounds from Derieri's beating, he was still able to instantly kill her with his Kyusai no Ya and successfully absorbs the Commandment of Purity. At this point, Mael's power skyrockets to being above 200,000 and his magic power alone was sufficient to terrify and cause King, Diane and Gowther to sweat, with Elizabeth going as far as to tell them to run upon feeling Mael's power. Mael possesses tremendous speed, as shown when he blitzes Gowther before he can react and instantaneously appears behind King right after the latter knocked him away. He also possesses immense levels of durability and physical strength, as shown when he emerges completely unscathed after taking a direct hit from King's True Spirit Spear Chastiefol and easily stops his Sabaki no Yari with just one hand. It took both Sariel and Tarmiel using their graces to the fullest to restrain him and he was able to endure a violent beating from Derieri without showing any signs of pain despite heavily bleeding, and survives long enough to reason with Tarmiel to make him cease his attack and afterwards effortlessly kills Derieri and absorbs her Commandment. He is also an extremely skilled swordsman, as shown when he kills a group of demons with great ease. Possessing the Commandments of Love, Truth, and Retinence has granted Mael tremendous dark powers while he also retains the vast light powers he possessed. He is even capable of mixing them together, creating a sphere of pure light and darkness, generating a blade of light and dark energy in both his hands, and firing destructive beams of light and darkness, with a single one of which was sufficient to destroy Tarmiel's physical form. After he had absorbs the Purity Commandment, Mael is capable of combining the curses of the Commandments with his light magic, as shown by how he mixed the Commandment of Love with his light powers to unleash a devastating explosion that severely injured and would have killed Diane and King while not causing them any pain and instead simply makes them sleepy until they finally die. He also has become immune to both the powers of the Goddess Clan and Demon Clan, with only a Fairy, Giant, or a Human as well as a direct attack to Mael's psyche has a chance to defeat him. in plot here someone, cuz I don't feel like it In the fight between Zeldris, and the Original Demon, Mael is seen rescuing Escanor after he is severely injured. Knowing that he couldn't bear the burden of Sunshine due to his depleting life force, he offers to give Sunshine to Mael. Mael refuses saying that the grace had waited for eons to choose Escanor as its new owner and that after Mael was pulled into the darkness becoming Estarossa, the grace abandoned him. Escanor then offers to let Mael borrow Sunshine to defeat the demons and return it after the battle. Mael accepts and then heads into a battle with Zeldris. As Estarossa After receiving a Commandment from the Demon King, he becomes an extremely powerful demon. Like all members of the Demon Clan, he is able to manipulate the mysterious jet-black power of darkness for a variety of purposes, such as forming a sphere for battle and wings for flight. His aura, combined with the aura of the other Ten Commandments is so terrifying that it made the normally calm Hendrickson sweat in fear by their presence. Estarossa has the power to turn other living creatures into demons, similar to the effects of drinking Red Demon's blood. Those incompatible with the power will explode. A hint to his true power is given when Drole and Gloxinia, fellow Commandments, are shocked to see someone else with a level of magic power similar to his. According to Cusack; Estarossa's power may be even greater than Zeldris, which is proven true, as he was able to keep himself from being completely immobilized by Meliodas' attack in his Assault Mode, while Zeldris was completely unable to move even while using the Demon King's power, forcing Meliodas to use more of his power to completely pin him down. After learning Admonition from Zeldris, Estarossa now has the ability to remove Commandments and has also shown to know the ritual to absorb the Commandments into himself, doing so to absorb the Commandments of Truth and Reticence. Estarossa possesses immense levels of speed and strength. He instantaneously moved behind Ban in order to attack Meliodas. When Ban tried to break his neck or steal his strength with Hunter Fest, he acted as if nothing was happening, showing just how truly astonishing his physical strength is. He easily overtook Sariel and Tarmiel with his Killing Saucer before they can react and managed to easily impale Tarmiel's chest, although the latter quickly escaped with his Ocean Grace. He also possesses immense levels of durability and endurance, as shown when he was completely unfazed by Ban's Fox Hunt and survives Escanor's Cruel Sun and Pride Flare after being hit at point-blank range. He remained completely unscathed from Monspeet's massive Hellfire when the latter used it against him as a last resort in trying to stop him. He even gained praise from two of the Four Archangels for taking Elizabeth's Ark head on and remain unharmed, charges straight through their Vengeful Saint attack without suffering any damage, and survived their Enlil no Tenbatsu long enough to absorb a Commandment. After absorbing the Truth Commandment, Estarossa becomes much more powerful than before, as he was able to break out of the Domain of God that Tarmiel and Sariel unleashed to imprison him, which was impossible for anyone not holding raw power greater than two Archangels. He was also somehow able to negate Tarmiel's ability to use Ocean to liquefy himself and bypass Sariel's Tornado and break off all of Sariel's bones as well as briefly ground Tarmiel with a single attack, with Tarmiel being astonished by how far his power grew, saying that it rivaled even that of his and Sariel combined. His durability and regeneration becomes great enough to survive and swiftly regenerate from being cut to pieces and half. Absorbing the Reticence Commandment made him even more powerful, allowing him to instantly defeat both Tarmiel and Sariel. He also remained unfazed by King's attack and effortlessly broke through Diane's Diamond Shield while simultaneously grievously wounding Guila and was able to swiftly slice Sariel and Tarmiel in half after being cut to pieces, after which he quickly regenerated. However, this massive increase in power comes at the cost of his soul becoming even more warped. In the fight between Zelris, and the Original Demon, Mael is seen rescuing Escanor after he is severely injured. Knowing that he couldn't bear the burden of Sunshine due to his depleting life force, he offers to give Sunshine to Mael. Mael refuses saying that the grace had waited for eons to choose Escanor as its new owner and that after Mael was pulled into the darkness becoming Estarossa, the grace abandoned him. Escanor then offers to let Mael borrow Sunshine to defeat the demons and return it after the battle. Mael accepts and then heads into a battle with Zeldris. Abilities Estarossa= * |Zen Hangeki (Furukauntā)}}: Like Meliodas, Estarossa's special power is also called Full Counter. However, whereas Meliodas could only return magical abilities with more than double the strength, Estarossa is only able to return physical attacks with more than double their original strength. * |Gokuen (Herubureizu)|literally meaning "Hellfire"}}: A mysterious ability possessed by Estarossa that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. * |Hangyaku-ken (Riberion)|literally meaning "Rebellion Swords"}}: Estarossa materializes seven black swords, each with a distinct form. * |Ankoku Kaiki (Burakkuauto)|literally meaning "Dark Regression"}}: Estarossa engulfs a specific target with his darkness. * : Estarossa creates blades of darkness in his hand that rotate at high speed which he uses to slice his enemies as they are engulfed in darkness. *'Decree Absorption': After absorbing the Commandments Truth and Reticence, Estarossa gains a form similar to that of Meliodas' Assault Mode, which increases his power dramatically. Commandment The Demon King bestowed Estarossa with the Commandment of |Jiai}}, which was given to him after Meliodas' betrayal of the Demon Clan. Those who stand before him with hatred in their hearts will be rendered powerless to harm or inflict damage on anyone else. Its power allowed Estarossa to suppress Meliodas' Revenge Counter and render him powerless afterwards. Power Level After absorbing the Commandment of Truth, his power levels are as follows: |-|Mael= * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. *'Decree Absorption': After absorbing the Commandment Purity, Mael gains an incredible power in exchange of his rationality. He also gains the ability to materialize the Commandments that he absorbed in different techniques. ** の |Jiai no Kōgyoku|literally meaning "Lightball of Love"}}: Mael takes the Love Commandment and uses it to create an incredibly destructive explosion. The effects of the Commandment turns any pain and suffering in the opponents into pleasure, lending them to grow sleepy and finally die. ** の |Shinjitsu no Kane|literally meaning "Bell of Truth"}}: Mael takes the Truth Commandment and uses it to create a bell capable of dispersing any illusion. ** の |Chinmoku no Ōgama|literally meaning "Scythe of Silence"}}: Mael takes the Reticence Commandment and uses it to craft a scythe that brands anyone hit with the cursed seal of the Commandment, sealing their magic. ** の |Junketsu no Kō|literally meaning "Incense of Purity"}}: Mael takes the Purity Commandment and uses it to create a big incense which releases smoke that make people be immobilized by a great pressure and suffer hallucinations of what their hearts truly desires. * の い|Tensei no Izanai|literally meaning "Invitation to Reincarnation"}}: A technique that makes a deceased soul reincarnate in a new life, conserving the memories of their past life. Grace Mael was bestowed a Grace by the Supreme Deity known as |Taiyō}}. It allows him to become stronger with the rise of the sun to the point where he can become nigh-invincible, but will weaken as the sun sets. After becoming Estarossa, he lost his Grace which was passed to Escanor by unknown means. Power Level After absorbing the Commandments of Reticence and Purity, his power levels are as follows: |magic= ? |strength= ? |spirit= ? }} Relationships Ludociel Ludociel is Mael's older brother. Ludociel is one of the goddesses who did never mocked Mael for his meek nature and instead encouraged him to be who he is. He even used to have long hair to imitate Ludociel's when younger and continued his philosophy for years. Mael looked up to his brother greatly and trusted him enough to ask his help in conveying his feelings to Elizabeth. Elizabeth Elizabeth was one of the only Goddesses who never mocked Mael, instead encouraging him to be who he is. As a result, he eventually grew to love her and also admired her power. However, Mael was inevitably devasted when he discovered that she had feelings for Meliodas but still admired her from distance. Even after having his memories altered and becoming Estarossa, he still had lingering feelings for Elizabeth and showed a powerful desire to claim her as his own. After recovering his memories, Mael's greatest regret and shame was hurting and even trying to kill Elizabeth, to the point that he almost allowed himself to die because of that. Sariel Being a member of the Four Archangels, Mael worked alongside Sariel in many occasions. It is unknown what their relationship was, but Sariel cared about him enough to seek revenge against his killer. Mael also seems to regard Sariel as a comrade, as he was clearly surprised when he and Tarmiel went up against him and still cordially greeted him and asked him and Tarmiel a chance to stand down. Tarmiel Being a member of the Four Archangels, Mael worked alongside Tarmiel in many occasions. It is unknown what their relationship was, but Tarmiel cared about him enough to seek revenge against his killer. Mael also seems to regard Sariel as a comrade, as he was clearly surprised when he and Sariel went up against him and still cordially greeted him and asked them a chance to stand down. Escanor Escanor is the subsequent owner of Mael's grace, Sunshine. Mael seems to somewhat care about Escanor and his grace, due to declining the grace because the grace waited eons to find the perfect owner, Escanor. He also seems rather nostalgic to reunite with someone, he battled as an enemy once. Battles Great Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Ten Commandments: Win Defensive Battle for Liones arc *Escanor vs. Estarossa: Lose New Holy War arc *Monspeet & Derieri vs. Estarossa: Win *Sariel & Tarmiel vs. Estarossa: Win *Gowther, King, Sariel, Tarmiel & Derieri vs. Mael: Win *Gowther, King, Diane & Elizabeth vs. Mael: Loss Trivia *According to the official fanbook (Estarossa's data, before Chapter 273): **Handedness: Right-handed **Birthplace: Demon Realm **Special ability: Turning living beings into demons **Hobbies: Dragon Slaying **Daily Routine: Goddess Slaying **Favorite food: Dragon meat **Dream/Hope: Being the best **Charmpoint: Nothing *The name Estarossa was seemingly taken from the name of a little dog the goddess Elizabeth was taking care of. *According to his power level, Estarossa has the highest amount of strength measured accurately thus far in the series. *Mael used to have long hair to imitate Ludociel's, but after his memories were altered, he cut it to imitate Meliodas'. References }} Navigation es:Mael fr:Mael ru:Маэль it:Mael Sunshine Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goddess Category:Four Archangels Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments Category:Former Antagonists